halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mako-class Frigate
The Mako-class frigate is a light UNSC water-based warship used for a variety of military purposes. History The history of the Mako lies in the Insurrection conflict. With human having long ascended to the stars, the UNSC had long relegated the wet Navy to close shore patrols with Corvette class vessels, mostly being reduced to simple policing actions. However, when the Insurrection began, the numerous Insurrectionist factions, along with the terrorist cells and smugglers that supported them exploited lack of Blue Water naval power of the UNSC to keep supply to their allies. Insurrectionist forces used at first unarmed civilian craft to smuggle guns, explosives, personnel or other illegal materials but as the UNSC attempted to clamp down on these with increasing number of light Corvettes, the Insurrection forces entered a arms race, giving them a variety of guns and defensive weapons, giving them equal footing in terms of fire power. Though they possessed substantial numbers of cannons, they lacked the long range attack missiles found on UNSC ships. However, in March of 2499, a sizeable rebel flotilla attacked a cargo ship on Tribute, transporting a variety of materials. As a small group of UNSC Corvettes came to intercept, they discovered that the Insurrection ships had stolen (donated) CMA anti-tank missiles. Finding themselves out numbered and out gunned, forcing them to retreat, with all but one of the squadron of Corvettes being destroyed or captured, giving the ad-hoc Insurrection navy a severe increase in fire power. On other distant worlds, similar events began and with no long range, dedicated anti-ship capable aircraft available, the UNSC turned to United Aerospace Systems. Their small maritime section had a concept down for a water based capital ship for long range blue-water patrol and surface combat. While the ship was developed, the increasing blue-water arms race took another turn in the Insurrectionist favour with the introduction of modified civilian deep marine exploration vehicles. The introduction of these ad-hoc submarines meant many ports simply froze. The final design of the Frigate was completed and released for sea trials on Reach, before six more were produced, shaken down then deployed to various worlds. Their effect became immediately apparent, with the well armoured, fast and heavily armed warships quickly devastating the Insurrection navy, as well as crippling or sinking a wide variety of submarines. By 2522, the UNSC had regained control of the seas from pirates on many worlds, until the Human-Covenant war began. The Great War meant many UNSC wet navy assets were simply orbitally bombarded into slag. However, even during the war, the ships were known for many great feats of combat, such as placing themselves close to port and providing close support for long periods of time, halting Covenant advances, until overwhelmed by air assets, or hit from orbit. However at the Battles of Tribute, Reach and Earth, where the Covenant never attained orbital dominance until the final phases of the campaigns (or never, in the last case), the naval assets shone through as close bombardment systems, turning many battles, as well as paving the way for naval invasion, such as the Battle of Cuba, where a pair of UNSC battlegroups bombarded the occupied city of Havana, or the Second Battle of New Mombasa, where three Battlegroups, which had previously provided naval fire support during the first battle, lead a flanking charge on the Ark Portal position, as Admiral Hood lead a charge with low atmospheric strike with the Home Fleet. Following the war, Navy Frigates were relegated to defensive naval patrols on home systems. However, during Remnant War, the updated Mako was put into action as an offensive war ship, along with large carriers and assault ships. During an invasion of a Insurrectionist or Remnant planet, a navy battlegroup would be dropped via landing craft and provide a new element to the battlefront when they would strike from the oceans and hit with naval landings. As the Necros War began, the UNSC soon faced a battle for naval domination as the Necros revealed they too had potent blue-water naval assets with similar trends in naval combat. The UNSC faced a escalating battle to keep control of the seas as Necros invasions began. Design Details and Purpose Weapon Systems Armour Power and Propulsion Sensors and Complements Complement Ships of the Line *UNSC Mako *UNSC Samuel B. Roberts *UNSC Sullivan *UNSC Spruance *UNSC Oliver Hazard Perry *UNSC Arashi *UNSC Tachikaze *UNSC Graf Spee *UNSC Jutland *UNSC Renown *UNSC Repulse *UNSC Revenge *UNSC Resolution *UNSC Reprisal *UNSC Retribution *UNSC Retaliation *UNSC Unrelenting Category:Aquatic Naval Vessels Category:UNSC Ship Classes